Be Mine
by Strangela
Summary: Argumento: sorpresa, sorpresa. Advertencias: 1-Incesto. 2-Un Lud demasiado inocente y un Gil demasiado frustrado sexualmente. 3-Lemmon. ¡LEED, POR FAVOR!
1. Insanidad Mental

Antes de nada, aclarar que, desgraciadamente, Hetalia no me pertenece. Este es ya mi tercer Germancest, y es que la pareja me encanta. Lo siento mucho si los capítulos se hacen algo cortos (mi profesor de literatura solía decir que tengo la awesome cualidad de decir mucho con pocas palabras, no sé si tendrá algo que ver). Y de verdad que lo siento, ya me callo.

* * *

Los ojos escarlata del albino miraban al vacío, mientras su mente era invadida poco a poco por un impoluto color blanco. Él no se daba cuenta, pero tenía la boca entreabierta y un hilo de baba caía de la comisura de sus labios. Una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Gilbert, ¿vas a tardar mucho? Es que me quería duchar ~ - dijo Ludwig.

-Sí, sí, ya acabo.

El ojirrojo volvió a este mundo, dándose cuenta entonces de que después de todo aquel tiempo, se le habían enfriado las nalgas hasta tal punto que estaba convencido de que se le habían formado estalactitas en los glúteos.

Se apresuró a coger papel higiénico, ansiando abandonar aquel infierno gélido en el que se había convertido la taza del váter.

Salió del aseo, encontrándose con su hermano sentado en el suelo, sujetando algo en la mano. El rubio leyó en la pantalla del objeto:

-23 minutos y 41 segundos. ¡Wow, has batido tu propio récord! –añadió, mirando a Gilbert.

-¡¿ME ESTABAS CRONOMETRANDO?!

Ludwig rió por lo bajo. Esa era, justamente, la reacción que esperaba.

-Es que me aburría de esperar –se excusó-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Noo sé... Esas revistas que te llevaste furtivamente de mi habitación, ¿para qué son, entonces?

Ludwig se sonrojó brutalmente y se levantó del suelo, derrotado.

-Me voy a duchar –masculló, poniendo la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Eeh... Lud, yo... yo no entraría ahí ahora, precisamente...

El rubio ignoró las palabras de su hermano mayor y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, arrepintiéndose de ello al instante.

-¡Puaj! ¡Jod...! ¡¿Se puede saber qué has comido?!

-Tu wurst, solamente...

Ludwig lo miró con una cara prácticamente indescriptible. Era una expresión que tenía una mezcla extraña entre diversión, enfado, indignación... y algo más, pero no sabría decir el qué.

-¡NO DIGAS OBSCENIDADES!

-¿Obs...? –tardó un momento en comprender- Ah, vale, lo siento... Jeje...

El rubio, aún enfurruñado, se metió dentro del baño y dio un portazo. Preguntémonos cómo pudo sobrevivir. Intentó calmarse y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert subía hacia su cuarto. Pensaba aprovechar el que su hermano se estuviera duchando para hacer alguna que otra actividad de ocio de las que le gustaban a él. Como, por ejemplo, ver pornografía homosexual en Internet. Eso sí que era tiempo de calidad. No tuvo que buscar demasiado para encontrar una página web interesante. Tenía muchas imágenes de su gusto, las guardaría en su pendrive.

Pero al meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el dispositivo USB no estaba. Analizó sus actividades del día intentando recordar dónde podía haberlo dejado.

Se había levantado, había ido a orinar, había desayunado, se había puesto los vaqueros de su hermano y una camiseta negra de asas (de Ludwig cuando aún no tenía cuerpo de culturista), había chateado con Francis en el portátil, había desenchufado el PENDRIVE, se lo había metido en el bolsillo y... Mierda. Ya se acordaba de dónde lo había dejado. Al ir al baño, lo había sacado para que no se le cayera, y lo había dejado dentro del armario donde guardaban los cepillos de dientes.

Pero en ese momento el baño estaba ocupado por Ludwig. Y Ludwig se estaba duchando. Así que tendría que escoger entre morir a manos de su hermano pequeño por invadir su intimidad o morir a causa de la falta de pornografía. Tras meditarlo unos momentos, se decidió por la primera opción.

Llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y la abrió lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Miró al frente, prohibiéndose a sí mismo desviar la mirada hacia el rubio, lo cual podría provocar una inconveniente hemorragia nasal que dejara pruebas de sus estratégicos movimientos y/o una posible erección.

Se tumbó en el suelo, dispuesto a avanzar arrastrándose hasta el lavabo. Así su hermano no lo vería si se le ocurría mirar al exterior de la ducha. Alcanzó su objetivo y, después de cerciorarse de que Ludwig no podía verlo desde la posición en la que estaba, se levantó. Abrió la puerta del armario y... allí estaba su amado pendrive. Lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡¿GILBERT?!

El corazón del albino dio un vuelco. El pánico inundó sus ojos. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Lo único que pedía era una muerte rápida para sufrir lo menos posible. Muy despacio, giró la cabeza hacia el rubio. Pero no encontró enfado en su rostro. Simplemente confusión y, a juzgar por el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas, también vergüenza. Al darse cuenta de que Ludwig no iba a matarlo, más confiado, comenzó a bajar con la mirada por el húmedo cuerpo de su hermano menor, pero se vio obligado a apartar la vista cuando notó cierta rigidez entre sus piernas.

-G-Gilbert.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabías perfectamente que me estaba duchando.

-S-Sí, pero...

-"Sí, pero" ¿qué?

Gilbert guardó silencio. No podía decirle a su hermano la razón por la que había entrado en el baño sin previo aviso. Ludwig lo conocía demasiado bien. Si le decía el motivo de su presencia, éste sabría inmediatamente lo que había (o habría posteriormente) en el pendrive, y eso no le convenía.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano de arriba abajo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

Ludwig se ruborizó aún más que antes, y Gilbert pudo notarlo. Sonrió para sí mismo y acarició con una mano el mojado y escurridizo pecho del rubio, quien jadeó ante el frío tacto de los blancos dedos de su hermano mayor. Pero la mano prusiana siguió bajando, y un par de centímetros antes de llegar a su destino, el instinto de supervivencia de Ludwig se activó, y sin proponérselo empujó al ojirrojo, que impactó fuertemente contra la pared opuesta.

-¿PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA?

Gilbert levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano, que, ahora tapado por una toalla, le devolvía la mirada ofendido.

-Estás loco, Gilbert. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que somos hermanos?

El otro no respondió. Con la espalda dolorida y la dignidad por los suelos, salió del baño y se encerró en su cuarto. Realmente tenía ganas de hacer lo que había estado a punto de hacer.


	2. Sinceridad

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo y quisiera disculparme por un par de cosas:

1-Aún no hay lemmon.

2-Este capítulo me quedó bastante más corto que el anterior (aunque lo compensaré más tarde con episodios posteriores).

* * *

Gilbert miraba al techo, aburrido. Su hermano no le dirigía la palabra y estar en la misma habitación que él era una tortura. Por eso el albino no salía de su cuarto. No le apetecía nada toparse con Ludwig.

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar aquella visión de su consanguíneo. Aquella imagen tan maravillosa, que hacía que se le cayera la baba. Se le hacía un poco raro pensar en él de esa forma, pero era una sensación fantástica la que tenía al hacerlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se sobresaltara y cayera de la cama. Se levantó torpemente y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder mirar por el resquicio. Ludwig estaba al otro lado, con la vista puesta en el suelo.

-Hola, West.

- ...

-¿Querías algo?

- ... Sí. T-tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qu...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues el rubio lo había empujado dentro de la habitación y había cerrado la puerta. Seguía mirando al suelo, y un muy leve rubor volvía a cubrir sus pómulos. A Gilbert esto le parecía muy extraño. Ludwig no le dirigía la palabra, ¿por qué ahora quería hablar con él?

Escrutó el rostro de su hermano, intentando hallar algún tipo de sentimiento en él, pero no encontró nada más que el suave color rosa de sus mejillas. Cada vez estaba más intrigado por lo que le tuviera que decir el rubio. Y también más impaciente. Ludwig era el que quería hablar, pero no soltaba palabra. Como siguieran así, les iban a dar las uvas y todavía no se habrían dicho nada.

-Oye, Lud. Si quieres hablar, hazlo ya, porque me aburro.

-Está bien –respondió éste, pero le costó unos minutos decir algo más-. Escucha, Gilbert, siento mucho el haberte empujado...

-Ah, es eso, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-¿Te... Te hice daño?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir... te empujé con bastante fuerza... Yo no... yo no pretendía... yo sólo quería apartarte... Compréndeme, Gil, me cogiste desprevenido y... me asusté...

-¿Te asustaste?

-Yo pregunté primero. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¿Te hice daño?

-Pues la verdad es que sí... –se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver que el rostro de su hermano se tornaba sombrío-. P-pero sólo en el momento, después se me pasó enseguida.

-Esta mañana vi como te quejabas de la espalda al levantarte del sofá.

-S-sí, p-pero eso n-no tiene nada que ver... me podría doler la espalda por muchas otras razones...

-Ya, pero esas razones no son el caso, ¿verdad?

- ... Ya está bien, ahora respóndeme tú. ¿Te asustaste?

-Puede –el albino arqueó una ceja-. Vale, sí, me asusté, ¿de acuerdo? Es que... –el color de sus mejillas se acentuó, haciendo que se expandiera un poco más por el rostro del rubio- al estar allí, desprotegido y confundido, me sentía muy vulnerable... estando encerrado contigo en aquel espacio tan reducido y...

-¿Creías que te iba a violar?

-¡¿Q-q-qué?!

-Es así, ¿cierto?

El otro suspiró, rindiéndose ante su hermano mayor.

-Sí –le temblaba la voz y el color rosa de su cara se había convertido en rojo tomate.

Gilbert avanzó hacia Ludwig, con una media sonrisa sin pizca de malicia cruzándole el rostro, y le acarició el pómulo suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

-Escúchame bien, West. Yo nunca te violaría sin que tú me lo pidieras antes.

-¡¿Qué... qué estás diciendo?!

-La verdad.

-¡No seas idiota! –exclamó el rubio, alejándose del ojirrojo- ¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Oh, vamos, sé que te gusta que te diga estas cosas.

-¡¿Cómo lo vas a saber?! ¡Si es la primera vez que me dices algo así!

-Pero te gusta, ¿a qué sí?

-¡De eso nada! ¡Estás volviendo a hacerlo, Gilbert!

El albino parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Aturdirme con la puerta cerrada.

-Pero no estás desnudo.

-¡¿Y eso que más da?!

Ludwig estaba histérico. No podía creer que su hermano estuviese actuando de una forma tan indecente. La confusión invadía su mente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Gilbert? Estaba muy raro últimamente.

El albino se aproximó una vez más a su hermano menor y cogió su cabeza entre las manos, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Lud, eres mi pequeño congénito y te quiero muchísimo. Yo nunca te haría nada que tú no quisieras.

El rubio entreabrió un poco los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Gilbert que era un pirado, pero el ojirrojo malinterpretó el gesto y juntó sus bocas en un beso.


	3. Atracción

Bueno, aquí llega el tercer capítulo. Me disculpo nuevamente por la ausencia de lemmon, pero ya no tardará mucho en llegar. Que lo disfrutéis y dejadme muchos reviews. Besos~

* * *

Ludwig estaba aún más confundido que antes. ¿Por qué Gilbert lo estaba besando? ¡¿Y por qué él le estaba devolviendo el beso?!

Un hilo de saliva se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, mientras su lengua jugaba con la de su hermano fuera de sus cavidades.

Las manos del albino se enredaron en el pelo rubio y sedoso del ojiazul, a la vez que lo obligaban a acercarse más todavía.

Por su parte, Ludwig, quien estaba disfrutando del ósculo más de lo que su orgullo y su buen juicio le permitían, rodeó la cintura de Gilbert con los brazos, haciendo que ambas pelvis permanecieran en contacto.

Un leve gemido emergió de la boca del mayor cuando notó la falta de aire, pero también sirvió para avisar a Ludwig de que aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Se separó de Gilbert, rompiendo el beso, y se marchó a paso ligero de la habitación de éste, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gilbert, sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, se quedó allí de pie, quieto, mientras intentaba averiguar la razón de su comportamiento. A Ludwig le había gustado el beso, ¿no? Si eso no era así, el ojirrojo no se explicaba por qué le había correspondido. Ni tampoco por qué había tomado aquella actitud tan posesiva con él al rodearle la cintura.

* * *

El rubio entró en su cuarto dando un portazo y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

No entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, ya no a su hermano, sino a él mismo. Un sentimiento había estado creciendo en su interior desde el incidente del baño, y Ludwig no sabía qué era. Se sentía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de Gilbert, necesitaba su compañía, quería estar con él... siempre. Pero había una voz en su cabeza que frenaba un poco ese sentimiento, aunque cada vez perdía más poder y su ansia por el albino casi invadía por completo su mente.

Por un momento sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar por la impotencia. El no poder doblegarse a sí mismo lo volvía loco, hasta el punto de abandonar las ganas de vivir.

* * *

Gilbert descendió por las escaleras hasta la cocina, percatándose de que su hermano ya estaba allí, haciendo la cena con el mandil puesto. Gilbert sonrió para sí mismo. Ludwig se veía tan bien desde atrás... En realidad se veía fantásticamente desde cualquier ángulo, pero eso daba igual en ese momento. El albino se acercó a su hermano lentamente hasta posicionarse detrás de él.

-Para mí dos salchichas, por favor –dijo poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del rubio, provocando que se sobresaltara.

Ludwig empezó a protestar, despotricando del ojirrojo y de sus estúpidas manías, harto de que siempre lo cogiera desprevenido, pero Gilbert lo acalló juntando los labios con los suyos durante un fugaz segundo, acto al que Ludwig no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¡¿Qué se supone que te pasa?! –preguntó escandalizado cuando se separaron.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya no me apetecen esas salchichas. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

El rubio percibió el tono cortante, y creyó entender el significado. Gilbert estaba cansado de recibir siempre la misma reacción por su parte. Gilbert quería algo, algo que sin duda era muy importante para él, y Ludwig no le dejaba cumplir ese deseo. Era consciente de que lo que su hermano ansiaba tanto no era nada sano, pero la mera idea de interferir en su felicidad y bienestar, impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo, hacía que se sintiera un poco culpable. En cierto modo, sus deseos coincidían plenamente con los de Gilbert (o eso creía él), por más que lo negara.

Tras meditarlo un momento, subió las escaleras, sin darse demasiada prisa, y entró en la habitación de su hermano sin avisar. Gilbert, aunque despierto, ya se había acostado. Estaba sin camisa, sacando los brazos por fuera de las sábanas, mirando al techo.

-¿West? ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió, dirigiendo la vista hacia Ludwig. Tenía la voz quebrada y un camino de lágrimas recorría ambas mejillas.

-¿Has estado llorando...?

Gilbert giró la cabeza de modo que no pudiera verlo.

-West, si no has venido para nada en especial tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

-Gil... –Ludwig sintió una punzada en su interior. ¿Tanto daño había causado?- Gil, escucha...

El rubio se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano, quien seguía sin mirarlo. Con una mano acarició el brazo desnudo del albino, que disfrutó internamente el contacto pero no dio muestras de ello.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento –Gilbert no contestó-. Gil... yo no quería hacerte sentir mal... Perdóname, por favor –silencio-. Gil...

-Tú... –habló por fin el albino- tú no sabes lo que es darle tu amor a una persona... y q-que esa persona te lo devuelva con... con gritos, golpes... insultos... Duele, West... y mucho. Y... l-lo peor de todo es que te quiero, y que por más que intento con-convencerme de que tú no sientes lo mi-mismo... n-no puedo dejar de quererte...

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos escarlata cuando Gilbert comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ludwig recogió con un dedo una de las perlas de agua que bajaban por el pómulo de su hermano.

-Te equivocas, sí que siento lo mismo.

El inaudible llanto del albino cesó en cuanto oyó esas palabras. Miró a su hermano con cara de estupefacción.

-¿Tan bajo eres capaz de caer sólo por no sentirte culpable?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo digo en serio, Gilbert!

-Ya, claro...

Ludwig se inclinó sobre su consanguíneo, dispuesto a demostrarle que estaba siendo sincero. Juntó sus bocas en un beso tierno, tanteando sus labios con la lengua. Gilbert dejó espacio a la lengua de su hermano, enredando la propia con la del rubio.

Sin poder aguantar más y sin separar sus bocas, el albino desató el mandil y lo hizo a un lado, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Ludwig. Cuando el pecho del rubio estuvo completamente al descubierto, Gilbert cayó en la cuenta de una cosa y se apartó de su hermano.

-Oye, Lud...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu cama es más grande que la mía...

-¿Y qué?

Gilbert suspiró. Su hermano era taaan ingenuo... Se acercó de nuevo a Ludwig y susurró algo en su oreja. El rubio empezó a ruborizarse cada vez más al comprender las intenciones del albino.

-G-Gil...

-Vamos.


	4. Pasión

Y aquí llega el lemmon. No sé si hacer más capítulos, así que si queréis más, pedídmelos por review. Besos otra vez~

* * *

-Gilbert...

Se hallaban en la mullida cama del rubio, Gilbert sobre Ludwig, ambos en ropa interior. El primero besaba y lamía el cuello de su hermano menor, dándole a entender que no tenía derecho a hacer eso con nadie más. Descargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en la mano izquierda, que tenía apoyada en la almohada, a un lado de la cabeza de Ludwig, mientras que con la derecha acariciaba su torso, cálido y suave.

El rubio no hacía nada, sino que se limitaba a quedarse allí tumbado, completamente inmóvil excepto por el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, disfrutando el contacto de los labios de Gilbert sobre su piel, gimiendo y ronroneando el nombre del albino. Tenía ganas de algo más, pero no sabía lo qué, ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de sensaciones.

-Gilbert... –gimió nuevamente.

El albino ascendió con los labios por el cuello de su hermano, llegando a la mandíbula, esparciendo besos por cada milímetro de piel que encontraba en su camino. Subió hasta los labios opuestos e introdujo la lengua entre ellos, recorriendo con ella toda la húmeda superficie que ante él se hallaba y encontrándose con la lengua que la habitaba. Ambos músculos se enzarzaron en una ardiente batalla, luchando por averiguar quién llevaría la voz cantante en ese beso. Los labios de ambos individuos chocaron, sacando por enésima vez un gemido del menor de los hermanos.

El oxígeno que ambos conservaban en sus pulmones desapareció al poco tiempo, obligándoles a separarse. Gilbert, que dudaba poder aguantar sus ansias sobrenaturales de invadir las regiones vitales de Ludwig durante mucho tiempo más, descendió un poco sobre el abdomen de éste, posicionándose de forma que pudiera lamerle el pecho cómodamente. Comenzó con la acción, percibiendo como la respiración de su hermano aceleraba y su cuerpo se calentaba a la misma velocidad pasmante.

El albino, que cada vez estaba más impaciente, comenzó a notar cierto calor y rigidez entre sus piernas, dándose cuenta de que aquello iba a tener que llegar más lejos. Pero tenía que calmarse, pues aquella, según tenía entendido, era la primera vez de Ludwig. Muy despacio, dirigió la mano derecha hacia el bóxer de su hermano, comenzando a bajarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

El rubio sentía entre sus piernas lo mismo que él, como pudo comprobar Gilbert al bajar por completo el calzoncillo de su hermano. El sentido común del albino desapareció casi por completo de su mente cuando vio el grande y palpitante miembro de Ludwig. Todo el espacio libre de su cerebro se llenó de repente por un único deseo.

-G-Gilbert...

El recién mencionado se relamió los labios imaginándose la cara de infinita satisfacción de su hermano pequeño cuando hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

-West... a-abre las piernas...

Ludwig, incapaz de pensar nada coherente debido a la excitación que sentía, obedeció. Gilbert se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del rubio, inclinándose ante aquella enorme y apetecible polla, comenzando a lamerla por debajo de todo, después de los testículos, y subiendo hacia la punta.

-Ahhmm... G-Gil...

Al llegar arriba, abrió la boca y metió todo el miembro dentro, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, haciendo gemir al rubio aún más que antes, haciendo que su propio ansia creciera hasta el punto de cegarlo. Ludwig no había sentido tanto placer en toda su puñetera vida, y ahora se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto en rendirse a su hermano. La velocidad de la succión aumentaba por momentos, y el rubio sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Siempre había estado en desacuerdo con el narcisismo de Gilbert, pero ahora tenía que admitirlo: su hermano mayor era realmente asombroso. Con un "último" gemido, descargó su semen en la boca del albino, quien se encargó de no dejar ni rastro del líquido en el wurst de Ludwig.

-Dos dedos te prepararán... ¿verdad? –preguntó el ojirrojo.

Sin esperar respuesta, los acercó a la boca de su hermano.

-West... chupa.

El rubio obedeció de nuevo. Se metió los dedos en la boca y comenzó a chuparlos, igual que Gilbert había hecho hacía un momento con su miembro. Ese recuerdo hizo que se excitara otra vez y que su hombría se irguiera nuevamente. El albino, dándose cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle, comenzó a masturbar a Ludwig con la mano libre. Cuando vio que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los sacó de la húmeda cavidad en la que se hallaban y metió uno de ellos en el ano del rubio, que se removió un poco ante la incómoda intrusión. Gilbert comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos, metiéndolo y sacándolo repetidas veces hasta que se decidió a incorporar el otro.

Ludwig se mordió el labio inferior para evitar el grito que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Gilbert tijereteó con los dedos una y otra vez, hasta que vio que su hermano estaba preparado para sus cinco metros. Sacó ambos dígitos del trasero de su hermano y se colocó en una buena posición para poder penetrarlo sin dificultad. Bajó su ropa interior y la tiró al suelo, para después volver a posicionarse igual que antes.

Cogió las nalgas de Ludwig, una con cada mano, y las separó para dejar espacio a su miembro. Poco a poco fue introduciéndolo, hasta meterlo por completo.

-Ngh... T-tan grande...

Gilbert sonrió internamente. Cuando el rostro del rubio mostró menos dolor que al principio, el albino comenzó a moverse, lentamente pero dando con fuerza. Aumentó el ritmo cada vez más, siendo alentado por los altos gemidos de su hermano.

-Ah~ Gil... ¡Más~~! Ah... ah...

Las embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes, más desesperadas. Ludwig se sentía en el cielo, ojalá se hubiera dejado invadir a la primera oportunidad.

-Lud... te ves tan lindo...

-C-cállate... aah~

-¿Por qué? Voy a tener que metértela más a menudo, ¿qué te parece, West? Kesesese...

-C-cállate y sigue... mm... ah~

-Pero qué exigente...

* * *

Ludwig salió de la ducha, encontrándose con su hermano, que lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

Habían tenido sexo hacía un momento, y el rubio todavía no se lo podía creer. Por su parte, el albino, después de haber visto el miembro de Ludwig, había estado pensando mientras su hermano se duchaba, y ya había tomado una decisión.

-Oye, Lud...

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos turnos?

-¿Qué?

-Por ejemplo, tú eres el pasivo durante una semana y la siguiente, eres el activo.

-Eh... está bien...

¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Bueno, la verdad, no estaría mal probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando, ¿no?


	5. Sin Límite

Y aquí está la quinta parte de **Be Mine**. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, aquí les devuelvo el detalle con un Gilbert UKE ^^

* * *

Era de madrugada, ya llevaban unas cuantas cervezas, y Ludwig nunca había estado tan salido. Gilbert ya hacía rato que había empezado a decir estupideces sin sentido, pero al rubio le daba igual porque apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía.

-Sí, porque, ¡hip!, cuando remas para ¡hip! hacer un paragüero...

Ludwig miró su erección, que ya se notaba a pesar de estar cubierta por el calzoncillo y los pantalones. No sabía por qué razón se había puesto así de cachondo, pero algo sí sabía, y era que quería follar.

-Oye, Gil, ¿qué tal si me la metes un rato?

Pero al albino aún le quedaba un atisbo de cordura, y se había percatado de cierto detalle que a su hermano se le escapaba.

-West, ¿acaso sabes qué día es hoy?

-¿Domingo?

-Nah, hasta hace un rato sí, pero ya estamos a lunes.

-¿Y?

-Que esta semana eres tú el que me la tiene que meter a mí.

Ludwig tardó un momento en procesar las palabras de Gilbert, y para cuando terminó, aún no las asimilaba. Gilbert descompuso su rostro en una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a avanzar hacia el piso de arriba con un simple "Vamos, Lud". El rubio, aunque aún aturdido, no se cortó un pelo en seguir a su hermano escaleras arriba, enterándose, gracias a toda la ropa tirada por el suelo que se encontró en el camino, de que el albino ya estaba desnudo. El rastro de prendas lo llevó hasta su propia habitación, donde Gilbert lo esperaba tirado en la cama. Al ver a Ludwig entrar por la puerta, se levantó y empezó a desnudarlo a él también, empezando por la camiseta.

-Oye, Gil...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la primera vez que hago esto y... ¿y si te hago daño?

-West, tranquilízate, eres hermano del asombroso yo, así que lo harás muy bien.

-Sí, seguro...

Gilbert dejó en paz la ropa del rubio y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al suyo y besó sus labios, sin necesidad de utilizar la lengua esta vez.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor y lo vas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo al separarse, desabrochándole el pantalón y dejándolo caer- Quítate la ropa interior –añadió poniéndose a cuatro patas encima de la cama.

Ludwig hizo lo que su hermano le había dicho y fue hasta la cama, poniéndose de rodillas detrás del trasero del albino.

-Métela ya, no puedo esperar –dijo jadeante.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí...

El rubio puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Gilbert y empujó de forma suave, pero a una velocidad considerable, hasta que estuvo todo dentro. El albino no se quejó ni un poco, simplemente, como Ludwig pudo notar, se le aceleró la respiración y jadeó levemente.

Ludwig empezó a embestir, a un ritmo razonable, sacando pequeños gemidos de su hermano mayor.

-Para ser... ngh... tu primera vez... nm... no lo haces nada mal...

Sin contestar siquiera, pero animado por ese comentario, Ludwig aumentó el ritmo, haciendo más audibles los gemidos de Gilbert. El albino estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, a juzgar por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el color de sus mejillas.

Pasaron así varios minutos, y Ludwig se sentía fuera de sí, estaba convencido de que no podría parar de embestir aunque se lo propusiera. El interior de Gilbert estaba tan apretado que el meter su enorme polla dentro era una delicia incomparable.

-Ah~ West... más fuerte... ahh~ quiero más...

Ludwig no se lo pensó dos veces y le hizo caso, dándole duro y haciendo que Gilbert no pudiese contener su naturaleza de decirle cosas guarras.

-Lud... ah~ quiero una segunda ronda... y mmm... me la tienes que chupar... y si te niegas t-te la voy a-ah~ meter a la fuerza dentro de la boca...

-Como si me fuera a negar...

-Así m-me gusta, que seas bueno conmigo... aah~ c-como tu polla... que también es ah~ buena conmigo...

Ludwig sonrió. Así que tendrían segunda ronda... Bien, porque pensaba hacerlo de forma distinta.

Al pensar en lo que vendría, el miembro se le puso más duro de lo que ya estaba y su ya acalorado cuerpo comenzó a sudar. Ludwig aceleró sus golpes, tocando fondo, embistiendo como si no hubiera mañana, haciendo temblar la cama. Mientras, Gilbert movía sus caderas arriba y abajo, a la vez que los movimientos de su hermano. De pronto, el albino, que seguía gimiendo a un volumen que, de pasar alguien por delante de la casa, sabría perfectamente lo que estaba pasando dentro, se corrió manchando la cama de semen.

-Hoy vamos a tener que dormir en tu cama... Yo no pienso limpiar eso hasta que sea de mañana... –opinó Ludwig, que seguía embistiendo.

Pocos minutos después, el rubio también eyaculó, llenando de líquido el agujero de Gilbert. Salió de él, y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama.

-West, creo que esa segunda ronda no va a poder ser... estoy agotado...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora que ya me había ilusionado? Pues de eso nada, monada. Te la tengo que chupar, ¿recuerdas?

-Tú sí que eres una monada...

-Vamos, Gilbert... Aunque no haya embestidas, yo me quiero divertir un poco más.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Estamos completamente sudados, ¿nos duchamos juntos?

Al albino le gustó la idea, y, tras pedirle a su hermano que lo ayudara a levantarse, ambos se dirigieron al baño. Ludwig cerró la puerta y acorraló a Gilbert contra la pared con una mano, devorando su boca, mientras con la otra masajeaba su miembro, nuevamente erecto.

Sus cuerpos, desnudos y sudorosos, chocaban entre sí, excitándolos. El ojirrojo gimió contra los labios del rubio, que se separó de él y comenzó a descender con ellos por el cuerpo del albino, dejando un rastro húmedo por todo su torso. Ludwig llegó hasta la entrepierna, comenzando a repartir besos de arriba abajo, lamiendo de vez en cuando. Abrió la boca y metió la punta dentro, pero sólo la punta, dejando a su hermano con ganas de más. Gilbert comenzó a embestir en la boca de Ludwig, jadeando involuntariamente de lo bien que se sentía.

Al cabo de un rato, Gilbert terminó por segunda vez. Se metieron en la ducha, disfrutando de otro momento de pasión entre chorros de agua caliente, y se fueron a dormir, esta vez a la cama de Gilbert.


	6. Infraganti

Bueno, lo siento pero no me he explayado demasiado con el lemmon. Lo que sí he hecho es mandarle un peculiar paquete a Ludy y meter otra pareja de por medio.

Pequeña aclaración: la palabra **"****lúdica" **la suelo utilizar en los Germancest puesto que empieza por _Ludy_. Sé que es una tontería, pero es MI tontería.

* * *

Ludwig se acercó al buzón un viernes por la mañana, comprobando que, para su satisfacción, el paquete que había pedido ya había llegado. En ocasiones, sufría mucho cuando estaba caliente y no le tocaba ser pasivo, así que esa era razón de más para comprar un consolador por Internet. Cogió su pedido y volvió a entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gilbert con la boca llena de bollo de leche.

-Nada que te importe –respondió el otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo me importa.

-Suenas como un hermano mayor –replicó el rubio con ironía.

Gilbert abandonó sus intentos de descubrir el contenido del paquete de su hermano (sin pensar mal, panda de pervertidas) y continuó tomando su desayuno, mientras Ludwig subía las escaleras y lo escondía en un cajón de su cómoda.

Volvió a bajar a la cocina, donde se encontró con que el albino ya había terminado de comer y estaba recogiendo la mesa.

-Gil, no sé si te acuerdas, pero tengo una reunión esta tarde.

-Lo cual significa que nada de sexo, ¿verdad?

-¿Es que sólo sabes pensar en eso? Lo que quería decir es que no sé a qué hora voy a llegar, así que no me esperes despierto.

-Pero si no te espero despierto no tendremos sexo, ¿a qué no?

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? De todas las cosas que hay en la vida, ¿a ti sólo te importa el sexo?

-Tú también me importas...

-Para el sexo.

-West, eres un idiota.

-Ah, no. Aquí el único idiota que hay eres tú. ¿Quién fue el que empezó con el tema del sexo?

-¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho esa palabra ya?

-Muchas. Y para tu información, esta conversación ha perdido el sentido casi desde que empezó.

Tras tranquilizarse un instante, decidieron comenzar de nuevo y no volver a pronunciar la palabra "sexo" durante todo el diálogo.

-Tienes comida en la nevera. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme –dijo Ludwig.

-Que sí. Ya lo sé. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Don Frustración, sé cuidarme solito.

-Sí, seguro... –suspiró el rubio.

Se inclinó hacia su hermano para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero en el momento del contacto no pudo contenerse y juntó su lengua con la del albino, sin darse cuenta de que tenía la puerta abierta de par en par y la gente que pasaba por delante de la casa se los quedaba mirando estupefacta.

Gilbert se separó del rubio cuando percibió el flash de una cámara de fotos. Abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de una niña de unos catorce años que volvía a su casa después de las clases. La chica escondió el aparato detrás de ella y siguió caminando como si tal cosa.

-Niña pervertida –masculló entre dientes-... West, vas a llegar tarde.

-¡Mierda, es verdad! ¡Adiós! –se despidió, corriendo hacia el coche.

-Adiós, West –respondió el albino, viendo marcharse por la carretera el coche de su hermano.

Ludwig se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aquella reunión no tenía ningún sentido. Llevaban tres horas y media allí sentados y lo único que habían hecho era escuchar las estupideces del estadounidense y aguantar las peleítas entre Francis y Arthur. Feliciano ya hacía tiempo que se había aburrido y estaba sentado contra la pared jugando con un gato, mientras que Lovino estaba en pie, lanzando improperios contra Antonio, el alemán, su propio hermano y, cómo no, las patatas. Qué tenía eso que ver con la reunión, nadie lo sabía.

De pronto el rubio sintió una vibración en su pierna y disimuladamente sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía un SMS de Gilbert. "Estoy en el baño, a escasos metros de ti. ¿Estás muy ocupado o puedes venir a hacerme compañía?" era lo que decía el mensaje. Un momento... ¿su hermano también estaba allí? Mmm... definitivamente, ir con él sería mucho más productivo y lúdico* que quedarse allí escuchando tonterías.

-Discúlpenme un momento –dijo levantándose, siendo completamente ignorado por todos.

Con paso decidido, salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él. Al verse fuera de la habitación, sin frustración, y ante la perspectiva de reunirse con su hermano en un espacio reducido y cerrado (no se podía creer que eso lo hubiera hecho sentir vulnerable en momentos anteriores), no pudo contener una sonrisa. No solía sonreír, pero su hermano sacaba a la luz su lado oculto. Muriéndose de impaciencia, aceleró el paso, buscando el cuarto de baño. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Abrió la puerta y entró, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Gilbert? –preguntó Ludwig.

-Sí, Lud, estoy aquí.

Gilbert abrió la puerta de uno de los inodoros y caminó hacia el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo empujó suavemente contra la puerta, cerrándola con su cuerpo, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ludwig no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que colaboró desabrochándose la camisa a la vez que dejaba escapar suaves gemidos.

El albino sujetó a su hermano por los hombros y se encerró con él en el mismo inodoro del que había salido, quedando en un espacio todavía más reducido.

-Gilbert... No es que me moleste, ni nada por el estilo, pero... ¿podrías explicarme qué haces aquí?

-Dijiste que te llamara si necesitaba CUALQUIER cosa, ¿recuerdas? Pues te necesitaba a ti, y supuse que si te pedía que volvieras a casa sólo para esto, no vendrías, así que aquí me tienes.

Ludwig no contestó, sino que se limitó a besar apasionadamente a su hermano. Ciertamente, él también necesitaba eso. Sin poder contenerse, Gilbert desabrochó los pantalones del rubio y los bajó junto con los interiores.

-Gil, te necesito.

-Mensaje captado –respondió éste sacando su miembro fuera del pantalón-. Oye, West, ya que estamos en casa ajena, ¿por qué no intentamos manchar lo menos posible?

-Cierto.

Ludwig levantó la tapa del váter y se sentó en él, con las piernas completamente abiertas, preparado para la penetración. El albino se sentó también en el hueco que quedaba e introdujo poco a poco su pene dentro de su hermano.

-Aaaaahhh~ Dios... es jodidamente grande...

-Hey, West, no se dicen palabrotas... –le reprochó al rubio riendo.

Gilbert comenzó a embestir, haciendo delirar al ojiazul. Sus gemidos inundaban el cuarto de baño. Su voz jadeante susurraba sin parar el nombre de su... ¿novio? ¿amante? Sí, esa era una buena palabra para definirlo, amante. Pero de pronto sintieron cómo se abría de golpe la puerta del aseo. Las estocadas cesaron. Los gemidos también. Ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos y aguzaron el oído.

-Bastardo, para ya... Ay, me haces daño. Ah... ¡Haz el favor de cerrar la puerta, imbécil!

-Joo... Lovi~... Eres un insensible, ¿es que no te importan mis sentimientos?

-Tú no tienes sentimientos, sólo pensamientos lascivos de depravado sexual, que es lo que eres.

-Qué cruel...

Después de eso no volvieron a decir palabra. A juzgar por los sonidos, ellos también se habían encerrado en uno de los inodoros y habían empezado a hacer ciertas cosas que yo estaría encantada de narrar de no ser porque esto es un Germancest y no un Espamano.

Gilbert retomó su actividad desde donde la había dejado, embistiendo de nuevo. Ludwig se mordía el labio inferior, intentando por todos los medios no emitir ningún sonido.

-Oh, vamos, West –susurró el albino, sin dejar de embestir-. No le quites la diversión a esto solo porque ellos dos estén haciendo lo mismo ahí al lado.

-Mm... N-no me apeetece q-que nos descubran... –replicó el otro en un volumen igual de bajo.

-Bah, no seas tonto, gime como antes. Nosotros estábamos aquí primero, si no les gusta, ajo y agua.

Ludwig no respondió, pero al parecer quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, porque comenzó a jadear como al principio.

-Ah~ G-Gilbert...

-¡¿Gilbert?! –gritó Antonio desde dónde estaba.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Pues, por lo que se ve, lo mismo que tú.

-¿C-con quién estás?

-Con Ludwig. West, saluda, anda.

-Hola –dijo el rubio.

-¿El macho patatas también está aquí?

-Ah, bueno... Mm, ¿qué tal si hacemos como si nada y seguimos con lo nuestro?

-Me parece bien.

Gilbert siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, como si Antonio y Lovino no existieran, hasta que Ludwig llegó a su orgasmo. Se levantaron y se arreglaron el pelo y la ropa. El albino iba a volver a su casa y el rubio a la reunión, así que tras despedirse con un último y ardiente beso con lengua, ambos regresaron a sus ubicaciones originales.


	7. Necesidad

Siento la tardanza. A parte, cuando ya estaba terminando de escribir el capítulo, mi pendrive desapareció misteriosamente (y por desgracia no estaba en el armario de los cepillos de dientes mientras un rubio escultural se duchaba) y tuve que volver a empezarlo. Este es el último. Si alguien tiene ganas de más Germancest, que sepa que voy a seguir escribiendo más fics de esta pareja, concretamente Gilbert Uke. Gracias por leer~

* * *

El albino se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, admirándose en el espejo, para variar.

-Oh, Gilbert, eres tan guapo... Sí que lo eres, sí que lo eres... Con esa cara tan preciosa podrías tener tantos Wests como quisieras...

-No, Gil, West sólo hay uno, y eso no lo puedes cambiar –dijo el rubio, que acababa de llegar de la reunión.

El albino dio un brinco ante la repentina aparición de su hermano, mientras Ludwig se acercaba por detrás de él, reflejándose en el espejo, y comenzaba a besarle lentamente el cuello a la vez que lo abrazaba, acto al que Gilbert no se opuso en absoluto.

-L-Lud... N-no querrás hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Pero... ¿no te ha llegado ya con lo de antes?

-¿No quieres?

-Pues, la verdad...

-¡Pero si eras tú el que estaba obsesionado con eso!

-Ya, pero...

Ludwig soltó a su hermano y salió del baño con la cabeza gacha y los ojos entornados, arrastrando los pies y haciendo pucheros.

-Amargado –murmuró.

-No sobreactúes, que tampoco te vas a morir, ni nada.

-Déjame, capullo.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, ofendido, y puso las manos en sus caderas, mirando al rubio.

-¡Sin insultar, niño!

El aludido lo ignoró completamente, subiendo las escaleras con los hombros caídos. Llegó hasta la planta de arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Ludwig suspiró. No esperaba tener que utilizar aquello el mismo día que lo adquiría. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cuarto cajón izquierdo. Allí estaba lo que buscaba: su consolador. Cogió el paquete y vació su contenido sobre la cama. No era tan enorme como el miembro de su hermano, pero tenía un tamaño considerablemente grande.

Se despojó de su pantalón y su ropa interior y, consolador en mano, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Separó las piernas a más no poder y colocó el objeto en su entrada, adentrándolo poco a poco. Con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, consiguió llegar hasta el fondo. Había que reconocer que se sentía bien. Sin contener un sonoro gemido, comenzó a moverlo dentro de él, mientras soñaba despierto con imágenes eróticas de Gilbert que lo excitaban más y más.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y Ludwig no conseguía llegar al orgasmo. Le empezaban a doler los brazos, y sentía que no podría seguir moviéndolos mucho más. Tras unos minutos desistió y sacó de golpe el consolador de su entrada. Arrojándolo a un lado, se levantó de la cama y se quitó la ropa que le quedaba. Completamente desnudo, salió de su habitación y emprendió la marcha hacia la de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró totalmente dormido. Sonrió. Eso no representaba un problema para él. Su hermano era más manipulable cuando no estaba despierto. Además de que teniendo el sueño tan profundo como lo tenía, ya podía un volcán entrar en erupción encima de él que no se despertaba.

Se aproximó a la cama y retiró el edredón del cuerpo del albino, que dormía únicamente con un bóxer rosa. Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y comenzó a bajar lentamente la ropa interior, dejando a Gilbert completamente vulnerable.

Se inclinó sobre su hermano y besó su boca, succionando levemente su labio inferior al separarse. Acarició todo su torso con las dos manos, sintiendo cada curva, cada músculo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Después de un par de caricias que hicieron jadear al albino en sueños, empezó a lamer el miembro, ya erecto, desde los testículos hasta la punta y viceversa, una y otra vez, para finalmente meterlo entero en la boca.

Gilbert gemía inconscientemente cada vez que la boca de su hermano subía o bajaba. Iba cada vez a un ritmo mayor, y Gilbert acabó por eyacular en la lengua del rubio.

Ludwig separó su boca del pene del albino y subió a devorar sus labios de nuevo, mezclando ambos fluídos. Tras aquel beso, giró la cabeza hacia la oreja de Gilbert y comenzó a susurrar en su oído cosas que hicieron que se volviera a poner duro. Satisfecho por lo que había conseguido, se sentó sobre las caderas de su hermano, metiendo poco a poco el miembro en su interior.

-Ah ~ -gimió cuando estuvo todo dentro-. E-esto ya-ya es o-otra cosa ~

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados del torso del albino y comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza, gimiendo fuertemente con cada embestida.

-L-Ludwig... –oyó que murmuraba su hermano, aún dormido.

El rubio siguió elevándose y descendiendo sobre el pubis de Gilbert, jadeando y mascullando su nombre entre gemidos. Pasado cierto tiempo se corrió sobre el albino y, aunque exhausto, se levantó y contempló el cuerpo de su hermano, comprendiendo horrorizado lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de aprovecharse de Gilbert, su hermano mayor, mientras éste dormía. Eso era lo más sucio y rastrero que Ludwig podría haber hecho en toda su vida. Se suponía que él era un hombre serio y responsable, no un ninfómano sin remedio.

Muy decepcionado consigo mismo, se puso en pie y comenzó a limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado. Cuando volvió de tirar un trozo de papel higiénico completamente empapado de semen al váter, se encontró a Gilbert despierto, aún desnudo, sentado sobre la cama con cara de desconcierto.

-Oye, West... ¿podrías explicarme por qué estoy desnudo?

-L-lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Me aproveché de ti mientras dormías, por favor, no te enfades, perdóname.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro del albino.

-¿Enfadarme? West, si yo estuviera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. No puedo enfadarme con una monada como tú sólo por comportarte como un depravado sexual, yo soy igual.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar, West. ¿Duermes conmigo?

-De... de acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos se metieron en la cama y se taparon completamente, lo cual no importaba mucho dado que los dos estaban desnudos y en contacto. Gilbert se abrazó a Ludwig y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ya se estaban quedando dormidos cuando de pronto el teléfono móvil del albino, que estaba en la mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. Gilbert, de muy mala gana, sacó el brazo fuera del edredón y lo cogió.

-¿Sí?

-Salut, Gilbert. Soy Francis.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas, pervertido?

-Ah, nada importante, sólo recordarte que...

Gilbert empalideció aún más de lo normal mientras escuchaba las palabras del francés. Cuando terminó de hablar, se despidió de él y volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesita.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... hace bastante tiempo, cuando tú aún eras pequeño... Antonio, Francis y yo colocamos una cámara en la habitación de cada uno porque, como éram... SOMOS un trío de pervertidos, así nos enterábamos de las relaciones sexuales de los otros, y...

-O sea, ¿que han visto todo lo que pasó mientras dormías?

-Sí.

La cara que puso Ludig en aquel momento fue demasiado oscura como para describirla con palabras. Francis y Antonio no sobrevivieron mucho tiempo, después de aquella llamada.


End file.
